1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door operator consisting of several components, such as mechanical, hydraulic and electrical drive systems, and/or one or more housings, the components being connected to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A swing door operator having an electromechanical drive unit is known from DE 197 56 496 C2. This swing door operator has an open construction without a closed housing, whereby the individual components are affixed one after the other to a cover plate or to a covering, which in turn can be flush-mounted in the door leaf. Thus the gear and the drive motor are flange mounted to the cover plate via a bearing support. If greater torques are required, the exterior dimensions of gear and motor are considerably larger than illustrated in FIG. 1 of DE 197 56 496 C2. The flange connection used therein between the gear and the cover plate requires that there is either enough space outside the diameter of the drive components, or that one of the components, as illustrated in this state-of-the-art, in at least one area, has a smaller diameter than the hole diameter of the flange connection, in order to have enough space for mounting the screw heads and/or nuts. In case there are additional components for a modularly designed drive, e.g. a closer spring with a housing, long drives are created, in which an undesired positional deviation of the axes may lead to a premature failure of the overall drive. Another disadvantage of this state-of-the-art is that a closer spring can not be used as an additional or alternative structural component to the shown components, because the arising forces can not be accommodated by the covering. When using a conventional cast housing, which is usual for door operators, housing lengths are generated which may extend nearly over the overall door length. With the dimensions required for the installation in the door, a complete mounting of the drive components as series fabrication is no longer possible.
DE 197 17 993 A1 describes an automatic door operator, in which several return devices can be modularly connected by means of a coupling.
Door closers are known as well, in which a basic structure can be equipped with different closer springs, in order to achieve various torque curves. For this purpose the closer springs with a spring housing are screwed to the door closer, the spring housing, at the connection side, having a female or male thread, which is screwed into a complementary thread at the door closer housing. When considering the longitudinal axis of the structural components as the axis of rotation for screwing-in the threads, it is impossible to pre-determine exactly in which position the spring housing will bear against the door closer. Here, the problem is that no exact positional disposition is possible, in particular not for the angular disposition at the housings.